


A little surprise

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Baby Kurons, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, alien mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Keith has a big announcement for his boyfriend





	A little surprise

"Shiro I'm pregnant."

"Keith you're a dude."

"Yeah well I'm also half Galra and Galra men can carry babies."

"Oh cool."

Nine months later Keith gave birth to a litter of Kurons.


End file.
